


Forbidden Glory

by SelenaKat



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline, Klaroline as Siblings, Oneshot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaKat/pseuds/SelenaKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Caroline Mikaelson are twins. Klaus is thirty minutes older than his baby sister, his dearest twin Caroline. And, he would do anything for her to protect her, including making love to her to give her the best first experience. Klaroline! Incest! (Cross posted to FF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Glory

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is my first smutty, M rated fic. It's a one shot and I hope you guys enjoy it. It was taken from a Tumblr prompt where Klaus and Caroline are twins, Klaus is thirty minutes older, and have always had a special relationship. If this is your prompt please let me know. Please let me know what you think!

Caroline gazed up at her older brother adoringly. She had stood by his side always and forever just as she had promised all those years ago along with Elijah and Bekah. Nik was hers. And she was his. They were one in every sense of the word and had been since their first time together.

Caroline was crying. She was to be married to the enemy's son. She would join the pack as Alfred's wife. Mikael had no use for her and so she had been sold off to the highest bidder to make 'peace'. She was a bastard just like her older brother Nik. Her twin Nik. And so Mikael was sending her away.

"Liney love, what's wrong?" Niklaus approached her cautiously. His dearest twin was crying. Instinctively, he put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tight against his chest. Her perky breasts brushed against his chest and although he tried to conceal it, a ripple of delight spread across him. His sister was beautiful. All the village boys chased her. He too, was aware of her dark beauty, despite his attempts to control himself.

Caroline sobbed. "Father is marrying me off to Alfred, son of Ansel the wolf." She was furious and these were angry, helpless tears falling. She did not want to give herself to Alfred. "I will not allow Alfred to take me, Nik. He is a brute and I am scared"

"Hush now, sweetheart" He reassured his sister and stroked her hair gently. "I will stop Father"

Caroline shivered in delight as his fingers touched the back of her neck involuntarily. She could feel herself tense with anticipation. "You cannot Nik. He will beat you too badly. I will dishonour myself."

"You will do no such thing Caroline!" The words spilt angrily from his mouth. The image of one of the petty village boys taking his sister disgusted him. Her warm flesh callously taken by another. Someone else stroking her beautiful lily white breasts. His cock enlarged thinking of his sister's full breasts and curvy hips. He mentally shook his head. She was his sister. He could not think such thoughts.

Caroline did not want to give herself to anybody. She wanted Nik to take her. He was gentle and attractive. He would look after her. But, he was her brother. She noticed his enlarged cock. He obviously found her attractive and she too felt a wetness beginning between her thighs. "Then, what do you suggest, Nik?" She asked with a mischievous smile as she noted the size his cock had swelled to. "Will you take me, brother?" She could not believe her own audacity. Surely, Nik would reject her. A tear welled up in her eye. She was worse than a whore. She wanted her own brother. She mumbled an apology and turned around to leave. She could not remain any longer. She was a sinner.

Niklaus grabbed her hand. "If you are willing, Liney. I will take you and I will be gentle. I promise" He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "But, if you wish to stop at any point I will do so and I will not allow my seed to spill in you"

Caroline could not believe it. Her brother truly was the greatest. He would protect her in every way. So, she decided she would please him. She leant in to kiss him.

Their tongues mashed against each other softly and slowly they became more frenetic. They became hotter and more passionate. His hand snaked up to her breast and began slowly caressing it, worshipping the lily white skin and its perky, pink nipple. He flicked it back and forth and was gratified to hear his baby sister moan with pleasure. She, becoming emboldened by Nik, hesitantly took his cock and began to stroke it with delicate, slow movements. He tingled with pleasure. The sensation, racing all the way through his cock, was agonising. She began to squeeze it with one hand whilst using the other to draw circles across his chest and around his nipples. He teased her areola with a hard pinch and watched as it stood to attention, its creamy pink nature so vivid against her snowy white breast. Then, he snuck his hand under her skirt and pulled it off, leaving her standing in her undergarments. She was beautiful. Her stark white body with those two swelled breasts and their rosy spots combined with her forbidden area so obviously dripping caused his cock to throb furiously. He felt her fumbling hands rip his shirt and unfasten his trousers with unsteady, shaking hands. Then, she sank to her knees and slowly guided his cock to her mouth.

"This will stop your seed" Caroline laughed mischievously.

Then, she began sucking his cock. Her tongue swirled around his shaft, leaving traces of shiny saliva as he looked down at her. From this angle, he could see all of her. Her hands were wrapped tightly around his back, nails digging in, as she twisted his cock in her mouth. No one would ever guess she was a beginner. Her lips delicately kissed the tip of his shaft as she moved her hands to pull on his nipples. He was becoming desperate to relieve the intense pressure building in his cock. It was arousing to see her in that position but he could teach her some things. He gently manoeuvred her onto her back and sat between her gorgeous thighs. Then, he pushed a finger inside her with a practiced air. God! She was so tight. He wiggled his finger inside her before inserting another and drawing out the hot wet liquid that was gushing from her pussy. He licked it off his finger and savoured the creamy liquid. He watched her face contort as the pleasure began to take control of her.

"Nik!" She cried out as the pressure building was becoming uncontrollable. She needed him in her now. She couldn't wait any longer.

He smirked. "Patience, love" He said as he inserted his tongue into her and began lapping up the liquid that was flowing out. She wriggled impatiently as her desperation increased.

"Nik! I need you!" Caroline could not wait any longer. He pinched the pink walls of her pussy and felt her tense up with delight and anticipation.

Then, his cock penetrated her. He went in slowly. Her walls were so tight that he slowly pushed his cock through her. She moaned loudly as it fit right into her. The slight pain was almost unnoticeable as he began thrusting deep within her which caused her body to shiver in delight. She grabbed his hair as he made one final thrust. He could feel his seed. It was ready to come out. He pulled out and Caroline instantly began sucking once more. She wasn't about to waste his precious, delicious seed. This time, she gently bit his cock which sent vibrations throughout his body and caused more of his seed to build up violently in him. This time, he was ready. He tugged his cock out of her mouth and squirted his seed all over her beautiful breasts. He watched as she began licking herself quickly, her tongue only brushing her nipple. Now, she was truly his. They lay next to each other, exhausted by their activities for a while. Then, they sat up. He watched her wash all traces off him off her body and get dressed once more. She did not speak to him.

He was a sinner. He fucked his sister. No wonder she didn't want to speak to him. She realised it was a mistake. She was disgusted by his behaviour. God! He had fucked his sister. He should not have given in to temptation. He had ruined her life.

Nik didn't want to speak to her. Why would he? She seduced her older brother. He probably hated her. Tears slipped down her face. She was ruined.

He saw her tears. "I am sorry, Caroline. I should not have taken you. I am a beast" His sister hated him. She was crying because of him.

"You don't hate me?" Caroline thought he would never forgive her.

Niklaus was in disbelief. "Why would I hate you Liney?"

"Because I'm a sluttish whore and I seduced you" Caroline burst out.

He chuckled. "Surely you should hate me? I took you, my baby sister. I am worse than the beasts"

"I could never hate you, Nik. I love you" Caroline exclaimed. And it was true. She loved him in the way you were supposed to love a lover not your brother.

Niklaus was shocked. His twin, his baby sister by thirty minutes, reciprocated his feelings. "And I you, Liney love." Then, he embraced her.

"What are you thinking about, Liney love?" Her twin asked her with a devilish smirk, breaking her reverie. She noted the knowing glint in his eyes suggesting that he knew everything.

She was silent. "Why should I tell you, brother?"

"Maybe, because I heard your moans, sweetheart?" He teased. "You should really learn to disguise your lust for me, love. I know I'm handsome but do you really want our siblings to find out?"

Caroline and Niklaus had always kept this a secret. They fucked regularly but they had to pretend for the rest of the family. Caroline didn't want to think what Elijah would say about this. He always talked about being a close family but she didn't think he would want them to be this close. She giggled.

"What's so funny, love?" He asked as he watched her disintegrate into a giggling heap on the sofa.

She couldn't stop laughing but just managed to choke out a single word. "Elijah"

He too began to laugh. "Now that would be funny, sweetheart. I would love to see big brother's face if he knew that we fuck in this house whilst the rest are out or asleep"

"Yes. Well we have learnt to be quiet" Caroline's eyes gleamed as she stroked his cock.

Elijah was repulsed. He had just walked in and saw his sister fondling his brother. "Evidently, not that quiet Caroline as you and Niklaus have disturbed me"

They quickly untangled. Klaus opened his mouth. "It was all me, Elijah-"

"I know all about your...relationship, Niklaus. We all do. But, all we ask is that you refrain from your...behaviour in public areas and at the very least try to be silent" Elijah interjected smoothly seeing his siblings' shocked faces.

"You know?" Caroline was surprised and disgusted all in one. Elijah was going to hate her. "And you don't care?"

"Provided it does not interfere with our family then no I do not care one jot. Everyone has their own...interesting preferences" Elijah said. He thought of his own sexual preferences. At least, he was considerate unlike Niklaus and Caroline. Then, he left the room.


End file.
